For The Love of Rivalry
by VanessaAnnex3
Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: ____I have no affiliation to anything, anybody, or anyplace in the High School Musical series. This is purely for fictional and entertainment purposes._

* * *

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter One_

"Troy! Troy! Over here, Troy!" shouted a tall boy with shoulder length hair that was already matted to his forehead with sweat. He waved his arms in the air, trying to get his teammate's attention.

Troy looked at him and tossed him the ball, running to the other side of the court. The player tossed him the ball again, giving Troy the opportunity to bypass another boy and dunk the ball with a loud shout. He growled and hung to the rim before dropping down and tossing his fists into the air.

"That's my boy!" shouted Chad, slapping his best friend on the back.

This was the normal practice routine for the Los Angeles Lakers. No matter how hard they worked and however many plays they tossed in the games, they always came out shouting and cheering. They were the superheroes in town, inspiring little boys to reach for their dream and for fathers and sons to bond every night with fantasy games and nights in with caffeine and junk food.

Their captain, the number one superhero, was the one that everybody wished they could meet and see in person. Troy Bolton was the superstar. He had been a superstar even in high school when he played basketball for the East High Wildcats in Albuquerque, New Mexico. For a short time, he had been tired of the pressure back then. He wasn't even sure if he would play basketball as his career. But, with the encouragement of his best friend and co-captain Chad Danforth, he traveled to UCLA for college and won the captain spot for the Lakers after graduating college. Nobody was jealous of him, though. As long as he brought them victory, they were happy to be a part of a winning team.

"OK, boys! Hit the showers and head home!" shouted their coach.

Troy followed the boys into the locker room and unlocked his locker to grab a towel. He accepted man handshakes and slaps on the back from his teammates as they bid him goodbye. He was pretty sure he was the only guy who took showers after practice. He wasn't too keen on the idea of going home smelling like a dirty sock. Literally.

"Hey, dude?" He turned to see Chad. "You want to meet us at the bar later tonight?"

"Sure thing," agreed Troy. He did the one millionth handshake for the day and was soon left by himself.

He traveled over to the showers and turned it on, enveloping the space around him with hot steam. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles as he rested the palm of his hand on the wall. He let the water run down his hair as he shut his eyes. He was so exhausted. But, this was the consequence of being the captain of the most popular basketball team in the world. This was the consequence of being the most popular sportsman in the media. He did a good job at keeping his face away from the paparazzi when he was out on the streets. But, he could never escape them when he was out at events. The flashing lights, he had gotten used to. The shouting would reverberate in his head for days. It was annoying, but it was worth it if he continued to do what he did for a living.

Yet, the job also made it hard to have relationships. The last time he had a serious girlfriend was in high school. They had broken up right before college as they were afraid of distance and losing touch. Truth to the matter, they _had _lost touch after all. She went to study abroad and he had stuck in California. He had had a string of dates since his rise to fame, but they were only interested in him for his money and his fame. They wanted the attention from the papers. It was hard for him to trust anybody.

He turned off the shower after getting cleaned up and tucked the towel around his waist. He headed over to his locker and took out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He dried off and got dressed before rubbing the towel over his short hair. He grabbed some hair gel and barely dabbed some onto his fingers before styling his locks into his normal fauxhawk. He looked at the mirror in his locker and grinned. Deciding he looked decent enough, he shut his locker and grabbed his gym bag as he headed out.

He looked around the empty gym and sighed. The basketball court was his sanctuary. He could think freely out there and keep his focus. Nothing could distract him. He was focused on winning when he was on this court. Nothing else mattered but getting a win for his teammates. Before him, the Lakers were a complete joke in the NBA. Now, they were the reason other basketball players got into the game.

He twirled his keys around his finger and headed outside in the parking lot towards his silver SUV. He tossed his gym bag into the backseat and headed towards the bar downtown. He could see the roads filling with people as the sun began setting. They were heading towards the club or to trendy restaurants for dates or their latest one night stand. He parallel parked beside the bar and put his cap on as he headed out. He quickly got through the door, hoping not to attract a crowd or a group of girls wanting him to sign their breasts. He couldn't count how many times that question had been brought up.

He spotted a few of his teammates at the bar and waved as he headed over to an empty stool. "I'll take a large draft of Coors Light."

Chad, once again, slapped his back. "Hey, bud. You ready for the big game?"

"Yeah. Two days, right?" he asked, accepting the drink. He took a light sip and exhaled heavily. "Who are we playing?"

The tall basketball player from earlier raised his eyebrows as he held onto his beer bottle. "Dude, really? You have to ask? We're playing the Celtics!"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Really? How in the world could I forget that?"

Chad chuckled. "I think you are more focused on winning than about what team we are playing."

"Well, if it's the Celtics than I will be so much more focused on kicking their ass." Troy took another sip of his drink.

"Maybe one of these days you will fall on your ass and right off of your high horse," said a deep voice.

Troy looked over and rolled his eyes. The only player on the team that hated his guts was Matthew Baker. He was so jealous of Troy and his star status. Whatever Troy had, he wanted. They constantly argued and were lucky not to be cut from the team. They pushed each other around so many times during games that their rivalry was constant in the magazines.

"Matthew. Didn't think you would be here," commented Troy.

Matthew walked over to him with a glare. "You think you're such a hotshot, Bolton."

"I'm just playing my best. What's your excuse?" grinned Troy.

Chad sighed. "Guys, come on. We don't need another bad story in the papers. A bar fight is just way too cliché."

"Shut up, Danforth." Matthew kept his eyes on Troy. "You want to keep up that pitiful attitude? I can make sure you don't play that game."

"Then we will lose. It will be all your fault," said Troy. He finished off his beer and slammed the glass down on the counter. "I don't need to be around you. You already smell like a beer keg."

Matthew stopped him from getting up, grabbing his shoulder harshly. "Running away?"

Troy glared at him and pushed away his hand. "Get the fuck out of my face, Baker."

Chad glanced over towards the crowd behind them, seeing a few people with their phones out. He got between the two. "Guys, stop. We don't need this bad media before our biggest game."

Matthew took one last look at Troy before storming out of the bar in a huff. Troy rolled his eyes and sat back down, ordering another beer in a small draft. "Dick."

"On another note, you should watch some practice videos." Chad took out his phone and searched Youtube. He pulled up a practice video for the Celtics and handed it to Troy. "We need to be ready."

Troy nodded and glanced at it, watching the players go back and forth in different plays. He suddenly watched as the camera zoomed out once they took a break and zoomed back in towards the cheerleaders. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he noticed the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She looked completely sexy and gorgeous in a pair of green shorts and a white tank top. Her black, curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her face was make-up free as she grinned while practicing a cheer. Her brown eyes were evident as they shined aglow with happiness and a carefree manner. Her body was curvy, yet petite and it moved in all the right places as she twirled and jumped into the air. When the cheerleaders stopped, she walked over to a blonde girl and started drinking her water. Even the way she held the bottle and drank from it looked beautiful.

She was an angel.

"Dude, who the hell is she?" asked Troy, absentmindedly wiping off the drool from his chin. He took a big gulp of his beer to quench his thirst. It did very little.

Chad looked at the screen and shrugged as he drunk from his beer. "I don't know. Why?"

"She is so beautiful," he murmured. He replayed the scene he had just watched and smiled. "I need to know her name."

"That's Gabriella Montez," said the tall basketball player. He chuckled. "Don't even think about it, dude."

"Why?" asked Troy.

"Come on, man. She is a cheerleader for our rival team. That's got to be a crime," he said.

Troy sighed, knowing he was right. But, she was so beautiful. He kept looking at her and paused the video on her smile. He ignored the warnings from his teammate and kept her smile, her name, and her beauty in his mind. He knew for sure that she would be stuck there.

He couldn't wait for that game.

* * *

Chateau Marmont was being invaded. A swing of girls sighed at the cute boys and a few men winked at the girls as they carried their gym bags with them once they checked in at the front desk. The Los Angeles area was being invaded by the Boston Celtics and their cheerleaders. They were arriving that evening for the big game against the Lakers that week. They knew there wasn't a good chance that they would win, but they were prepared either way. It wasn't as if they were the worst team. They won a lot of games back home and in other states. The Lakers were just too good for them.

A few minutes later, in one room on the third floor next to other cheerleaders on the team, two girls were already dressed in their pajamas and flipping through the channels to find something to watch. A blonde girl was sprawled on the bed, desperate for something to peak her interest. In the bathroom, a black haired girl was washing her face.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Well, I see Zac Efron." The blonde girl grinned.

"Perfect!" The other girl giggled. "Sharpay, we are so in sync."

It was true. Sharpay Evans was the very best friend of Gabriella Montez. They had met freshman year in college and had clicked right from the beginning. They were on the cheerleading squad in college and followed each other when they auditioned for the Celtics. Sharpay was the star of the squad while Gabriella was always behind her. It didn't bother her, though. She loved what she did. As long as she got to dance and show her spirit, she was perfectly happy.

"Are you excited for the game?" asked Sharpay once Gabriella sat on the other bed.

"Definitely." She suddenly giggled. "I'm excited about more than one thing, though."

Sharpay eyed her curiously. "I smell boy talk."

Gabriella smiled. "I keep hearing the guys talking about the captain of the Lakers. His name is Troy Bolton."

Sharpay exhaled heavily in a dreamy sigh. "Oh my gosh! He is so gorgeous!"

"He is? I haven't seen a good picture of him," she said.

"Here." Sharpay pulled out her phone and searched through Google images. She handed her best friend the phone when she found a good picture of Troy.

Gabriella nearly melted at the spot. It was his official profile for the team. He was wearing his jersey and it showed off his muscles perfectly. He was grinning and it reached his gorgeous, blue eyes. He had tan skin and his hair was perfectly smooth in a fauxhawk. Bottom line, he was fucking gorgeous.

"He is fucking gorgeous," murmured Gabriella, repeating her thoughts.

Sharpay giggled, taking her phone back. "Good luck with that. He will never go for you."

"Excuse me?" asked Gabriella, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Girl, he is a rival! We are in a war with them. It's practically illegal," said Sharpay. She then smiled and dropped her voice to a whisper. "But, if he did go for you, I would be totally psyched for you." She looked at the picture and then at her friend. "Come to think of it, you two would look hot together."

Gabriella giggled and got under the covers. "I guess. But, you're right. He probably won't approach me, anyway. They told me that he is only focused on winning games."

"So? You're hot, Gabriella. He will completely keep his focus on you," said Sharpay. She then raised her eyebrows. "Maybe you shouldn't date him."

"Why?"

"The guys will go for it because Troy will lose his focus and lose the games." Sharpay shook her head. "I don't know. I won't tell you what to do."

"He won't go for me, anyway." Gabriella shrugged. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up for breakfast?"

"Sure thing, babe." Sharpay smiled and returned her attention to Zac Efron sailing on a boat with a little boy. "Damn, he is hot. Troy even looks like him, too!"

Gabriella giggled and turned to her side. She began thinking and dreaming about the one boy that she could never have and who would never want her in a million years.

Little did she know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Two_

It had finally arrived. It was time for the one night before the playoffs where two rival teams would face off on the basketball court in front of thousands of spectators. The Boston Celtics were revving up that day, dying to win one game against their rival, the Los Angeles Lakers. They had spent yesterday going over plays and practicing for one of the biggest nights of their careers. They were ready to win.

For the Lakers, it was a piece of cake. They knew they would beat the Celtics. They always did. The Celtics didn't stand a chance against them. Though, they practiced and went over plays that would definitely throw them off. They had their captain, too. They knew Troy would lead them to victory. And once he did, they would party in celebration that they were so much closer to the playoffs that were fast approaching.

When the playoffs arrived, it was time to bring out the big guns. This was when they began the journey to win that trophy and would be recognized as the best team in the NBA. They had never won that trophy before, surprisingly. This year, with Troy on his best game, they would win. Everybody was focused. Nobody was going to get distracted.

Troy looked around the locker room and smiled as his teammates geared up for the game in the next hour. He was excited. He wasn't just excited to win the game. He was excited to see Gabriella. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to meet her and ask her out. He wanted to fall in love. His heart kept telling him that something amazing was going to happen. Something magical was going to appear in his life and capture him forever.

He veered around the corner and exited the locker rooms. He could hear the quiet echo of the gym as they got the court ready and clean for the players. They set up the basketballs and the equipment. The announcers were setting up the table with their microphones. The stands were even beginning to fill up. Slowly, though. There was only one or two families in the stands eating before the game and painting their faces. They were both fans of the Lakers. He grinned at that. When he turned his eyesight to the left, his heart stopped.

She was here!

He watched Gabriella rifle through her gym bag on the bleachers where the cheerleaders kept their pom poms. He blushed when he saw her bended posture. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful and curvaceous ass. He willed his groin to calm down as this was definitely not the right moment to pop up. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she wore green booty shorts and a white t-shirt with the Celtics logo. She stood up with a water bottle and her phone in her hand.

He exhaled heavily and nodded. This was the time. They were alone. He should ask her out. He should get to know her. Maybe she would say yes. He walked over to her, his shoes unnecessarily squeaking. He cursed them silently and soon found himself in front of her. He looked at her, noticing she had to be at least five inches shorter than him. Her eyes were wide and he noticed she had dropped her phone in surprise.

He bent down and picked up her phone, noticing that her background was of her and a golden retriever. He handed it to her. "Here you go."

Gabriella took the phone and put it back, but she didn't leave. She twisted the cap on her water bottle nervously. "Thanks."

Troy sighed heavily, wiping his clammy hands on his shorts. He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton."

God, his smile was so gorgeous. "I know who you are. I'm Gabriella Montez." She shook his hand and they both gasped.

A spark seemed to have gone through their bodies as they touched skin. They didn't let go and they just stood there, staring at their hands before staring at each other. They looked into each others eyes, mesmerized at the blue and brown. It was simply amazing and something that they had never felt before in their entire life.

Gabriella let go first, reluctantly. "Wow."

Troy smiled at her. "I felt it, too." He cleared his throat, becoming more focused on what he had to do. "So, you're a cheerleader?"

She glanced at her bag with a confused expression, wondering if he had really just asked that. "Yes?"

"Sorry, sorry. Stupid question." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? What for?" she asked.

Troy shook his head. He didn't have much time left. The court was starting to slowly fill with spectators. Sooner or later, they would both be spotted. "I'm just going to come out and ask. Would you like to join me for drinks after the game? You and me."

Gabriella looked at him, baffled. She had been dying to meet this man ever since she had talked to Sharpay about him. She couldn't wait to see him in person and she was definitely impressed. He was gorgeous. Now, here he was actually asking her out. He was asking _her _out!

So, why was she standing there like a complete buffoon?

"Gabriella?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows. She was just looking at him like he was an alien. "You don't have to if you..."

"I will!" She nearly shrieked out her answer. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity and smiled, nodding. "Sure. I'd love to, Troy."

He nearly melted at her smile. It was so beautiful, just like her. Was there anything about her that wasn't beautiful? "Great! Um, just meet me at Boulevard3 at about midnight."

Gabriella smiled. "I've heard that place is pretty great."

"Yeah, it is. They have amazing drinks. I'll get us a private cabana. I'll let the manager know you're there for me." He paused. "But, I'll make sure he knows to keep our date private."

She grinned at the word 'date'. She then frowned, confused. "Wait. Why do you want it kept private?"

"Well, the guys on our teams won't exactly approve. Plus, I don't want the paparazzi to freak you out or get crazy. You know?" He shrugged.

Gabriella smiled again. He cared about her safety and dignity. "Of course. I'll see you there, Troy."

Troy smiled and waved goodbye as he ran to his locker room. He hoped he wasn't gone long. Otherwise, he would get hell from his teammates. He was blindsided when Chad stopped him from getting to his locker.

"Hey," said Troy, acting nonchalant.

Chad steered Troy over to a secluded corner and glared at him. "Where the hell were you? Coach is ready to give the warmup and you were nowhere in sight."

Troy sighed and shrugged. "Nothing. I just..."

"Wait a minute." Chad looked him over and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your cheeks are flushed and you keep rubbing the back of your neck. You met a girl."

"I..." He sighed, knowing he couldn't keep anything from his best friend. "Fine. I did."

"Who is she? A lucky fan?" chuckled Chad.

Troy paused for a minute and sighed again. "I met Gabriella. Remember from the video? That cheerleader?"

Chad's eyes went wide and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "What the fuck, man?!"

"What?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"She is from Boston! The Celtics? Our rival?!" Chad rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't ask her out."

Troy suddenly found himself nodding. "Yes. I did. I like her, Chad. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Troy, you are going to catch some major flack from our teammates and you're going to get your ass kicked by those bastards on the other team if they find out," explained Chad.

"Yeah, Chad. _If_!" Troy held Chad's shoulder. "Come on. If you were in my shoes, I wouldn't tell anybody on the team. I really like her and I need her. I want her, man. More than anybody else that I have ever had in my life. Please, Chad?"

Chad sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before smiling at his best friend. "You're right. I'll keep this a secret for you. I promise." He grinned knowingly. "So, what do you have planned for your date?"

"I'm taking her to the Boulevard3 club at midnight," smiled Troy.

"Midnight?" Chad chuckled. "Booty call?"

"Hell, no. I think she could be something more, Chad."

"You barely know her," said Chad.

"It doesn't matter. I felt something with her, Chad." Troy heard the coach's whistle and slapped Chad on the back. "Let's go, man. We have a game to win."

* * *

It was official. If it was even possible though, the Boston Celtics hated the Los Angeles Lakers even more. They had lost without a doubt. The Lakers had won by a landslide. It was a close game, but they couldn't out beat their rival. Troy was even surprised that they had one. He had tried his hardest to keep his mind off of tonight and Gabriella. It was much harder because he kept looking at her when the cheerleaders from Boston did their routine at halftime against the Lakers cheerleaders. She had looked so sexy with her curls down her back and her skimpy, green cheerleading outfit. She had on make-up, but she still looked beautiful. He preferred the natural look, though. Bottom line, she looked so hot.

He sat in the white, cushioned chair in the private cabana and rubbed his hands together. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a silver tie and black shoes. His hair was in its natural fauxhawk and he wore dark sunglasses. He still hadn't taken them off once he got into the room. He felt self conscious. What if she didn't find him attractive? What if he was too dressed up? Worse...what if she stood him up?

He heard the sound of heels and stood up, seeing a darker version of a woman in front of him. He took off his sunglasses and the sight of Gabriella nearly took his breath away. She wore a strapless, white dress that was wrapped loosely around her body, but still hugged her curves. The color danced off of her perfect tan skin. Her long, delicious legs led to a pair of black heels. Her hair was down in curls and held up with one headband. Her make-up was lighter than what she had worn at the game.

Gabriella took in Troy's appearance and bit her lip, feeling her heart pick up in speed. She fiddled with her clutch as she looked him up and down. His suit defined his perfect body in all the right places. The one thing that caught her eye was his blue gaze. They were so intense and passionate. She wanted to look into his eyes all day and all night. She smiled at him and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hey," said Troy. He sat down and smiled at her, rubbing his hands on his pants again. Damn his sweat.

A tall waiter came into the room and smiled at Troy. He turned to Gabriella and, upon seeing her appearance in her dress, smirked. He kept his focus on her as he addressed both of them. "Can I get you guys anything to drink this evening?"

Troy glared at him. "Yeah. Long Island Iced Tea, bud?"

"Of course." He dropped his voice to a hot whisper. "And, for the lady?"

Gabriella looked at the waiter uneasily. "Um, a Cosmopolitan?"

"Anything for you," said the waiter. He winked at her and exited the room with swagger that he very badly attempted.

Troy rolled his eyes and then smiled at Gabriella. "So, you didn't have trouble at the front?"

She shook her head. "No. The manager remembered everything you must have told him."

"No photographers, right?" he asked.

"None that I could see," she said. She chewed her lip nervously. "You aren't ashamed of being here with me, right?"

Troy shook his head frantically. "No, Gabriella. I'm not ashamed. I just want what we do to stay private and our business. I mean, that is if we have anything to do. I don't mean to make it sound raunchy. I don't want you to think that is all I want, either. I mean..."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, calm down. Just have fun. Be yourself."

Feeling elated by her laugh, he nodded and smiled. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just nervous."

The waiter came back with their drinks. After setting them on the table, he turned back to Gabriella. He grinned at her saucily. "So, if you aren't doing anything, my shift ends at three this morning. Why don't you come by my place?"

"Excuse me?" stammered Gabriella, uncomfortable and confused.

"I can show you a good time. I have a pretty sweet ride and one big bed. Big enough for the both of us," he smirked.

Troy stood up and pushed him back, getting into his face. "Buddy, back off. She doesn't want you."

"Why don't you let the lady decide for herself?" The waiter glared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Troy, pushing him again. Not wanting to play the sick celebrity game, he backpedaled. "I am her date, you fuck."

Gabriella smiled sheepishly and watched as the waiter quickly left, clearly frightened at Troy's aggressiveness. She watched Troy sit back down. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," he chuckled nervously. He straightened his tie and loosened the collar a bit. "I didn't like how he looked at you." He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Boston," she said, taking a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Really? I figured someone who was born and raised in Boston would find me disgusting."

"Why?"

He took a sip of his drink. "I play for the Lakers. I just thought that people from Boston taught each other from birth to hate basketball players who played for the Lakers."

Gabriella smiled sincerely. "Well, it's hard to hate you."

"Really?" he grinned sheepishly.

She nodded and shrugged shyly. "Yeah. I mean, I would hear the guys talking about you. They obviously hate you, but they would talk about how good you are. I didn't focus on the negatives that they talked about, though."

"Yeah, they really hate me." He rolled his eyes and took another sip, feeling a slight buzz.

"Anyway, I had to ask my friend Sharpay about you. The first thing she mentioned was how hot you were." She blushed heavily. "She showed me a picture of you and...I had to agree."

Troy smiled widely and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, thanks." He chuckled nervously. "I have to say that when I first saw what you looked like, I was mesmerized. I mean, you looked so beautiful. You had no make-up on and you were just practicing with the team. You just looked..." He looked at her and grinned. "...beautiful."

Gabriella looked away and bit her lip, trying not to split her face from her smile. Troy Bolton thought she was beautiful! Was this even real? "Wow. Thanks, I guess."

Troy, deciding to talk about something else that wouldn't cause them to melt, cleared his throat. "So, what made you decide to audition for the Celtics?"

She sighed in relief at something she loved to talk about. "I've been a dancer my entire life since I could walk. My first steps were probably a jazz square, to be honest." She giggled. "My parents were grateful enough to pay for my classes. After college, I auditioned with Sharpay for the team. We both got in. I may not be the top dancer, but I'm just happy doing what I do."

Troy nodded. "That's amazing. Are your parents still in Boston?"

"Yeah. I live with Sharpay, but I see my family all the time. It's just my mom and dad, though. I've been an only child. But, Sharpay is like my sister." She shrugged. "What about your family?"

"Well, I grew up in Albuquerque with my mom and dad. I'm telling you now. When I was able to dribble a basketball, my dad would push me so hard. He was even my basketball coach in high school. We had so much tension, but I should be thanking him. If he hadn't pushed me so hard, I wouldn't be where I am today." He paused. "I also wouldn't get through everything if it wasn't for Chad, my teammate. He has been there with me through everything."

"That's pretty special. Do you still talk to your parents?" she asked, finishing off her Cosmopolitan.

"Yeah. My dad and I still have the tension, but I tolerate it. I see them as much as possible. When the season is finished, I go back home for a little while," he explained.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, the season is almost over. I mean, the playoffs begin soon."

"Yeah. I'm not too worried," said Troy.

"Me either. I'm only worried about us being against you guys for the playoffs," she said.

"Why is that?"

Gabriella smiled. "I want you to win, Troy." She dropped her voice to a playful whisper. "Don't tell my guys I said that."

Troy chuckled. "I won't. But, why would you be rooting for me? Your cheerleaders and your team hate me."

"I don't," she said.

Troy smiled at her and kept his eyes on her, even when the waiter brought them refills on his best behavior. He kept his eyes on hers and gestured to the outdoor patio that had a reflecting pond in the middle. They stood up with their drinks and walked together slowly, talking and talking about their life. They brushed against each other a few times, letting that spark fly through them.

When it was nearing two in the morning, Troy decided to ask Gabriella one very risky question. He led her to a private exit where his car was and stood in front of her in the sparkling dark. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Gabriella, gesturing to his hand behind his neck.

Troy smiled. "I do it when I am nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" asked Gabriella, smiling. She only had two Cosmopolitans, so she wasn't exactly drunk. But, there was still a buzz.

Troy had only one and a half teas, though his buzz was a bit stronger than Gabriella's. However, he was still alert and smart. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to my place."

She went wide-eyed. "Oh. Well..."

"I just don't know if you drove and..."

"I took a taxi," she said.

"I just don't want you getting hurt or lost or anything. And, with how beautiful you look tonight, any guy would take advantage of you. And, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. I just..." He went wide-eyed when her finger touched his lips to silence him. He gulped and reveled in the scent of her strawberry skin.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "You're so sweet, Troy. I'll gladly follow you to your place."

Troy smiled and held her hand, leading her to his SUV. He held the door open for her and had to resist not to stare at her ass as she got in. He exhaled heavily and got into the driver side. As they ventured safely on the busy streets of late night Los Angeles, he couldn't help but notice that their hands stayed locked together. He rubbed her hand with his thumb on instinct and smiled when she smiled at him.

This had to be good, right? Maybe she liked him as much as he liked her.

He pulled up to his apartment and allowed her to go inside first. He set his keys on the counter and turned on the light. He watched as she looked around before turning to him. She put her bag on the counter and smiled at him.

"Now what?" she murmured. She rubbed her arm self consciously.

Troy shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you want to do." He walked toward her carefully, his heart picking up. His stomach had knots rolling all over. He felt his body heat pick up as he watched her steady gaze keep with his own gaze. "Can I try something?"

Gabriella took notice of the few inches of space that were left between their bodies. She knew exactly what he wanted to try. To be honest, she wanted to try it just as badly. She nodded. "Sure."

Troy bit his lip and brushed his finger down her cheek. He ran his fingers through a curl before cupping her cheek and leaning down. He brushed his lips over hers before taking in her pink lips and consuming them with his own. Their breaths collided as their bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her arms wrapped around his waist.

The kiss was enticing and electric. Their bodies felt like the entire place was on fire. Their hands roamed around and explored the others body as they reveled in the kiss. Troy licked her bottom lip, asking for invitation. She granted it by opening her mouth and swirling her tongue in his mouth. They performed a perfect tango as Troy subconsciously backed her up to the door of his bedroom.

Gabriella grunted at the impact as his lips traveled to her neck and nipped at her skin. She bit her swollen lip and moaned as he performed perfectly with his body and mouth. Their lips found each other again as they kissed passionately. Troy rubbed his hands up and down her body as she opened the door behind her and grabbed his collar, leading him into the bedroom.

The door shut behind the couple as their kisses continued, leaving pure heat and silence behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story will be updated EVERY SATURDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Three_

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a little bit of a headache and hazy eyes. She managed to clear her vision as she stared straight ahead at an open window. Her ears registered the sounds of car horns, birds, and a few people talking on the streets. She lifted her head from the pillow and groaned in disgust at the drool she left behind. She sat up and rubbed her head, going over her daily routine that she had to do for her morning. She would go brush her teeth, take a shower, put on her lazy clothes, and go to the gym. She was about to turn to ask Sharpay if she was going to work out with her. Instead, she found somebody else beside her in the exact same, strange bed that wasn't even hers.

Troy.

She gasped loudly, causing Troy to sit up furiously and in a rush. He looked around in a daze, muttering incoherent words. His eyes finally caught Gabriella and he nodded. "Hey."

He suddenly registered that she was actually here and looked at her again. "Gabriella!" He got out of bed and felt a strong breeze. He looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. "Oh! Did we...?"

Gabriella removed the sheets and found her body clad in her lace bra and matching thong. She gasped and covered herself back up, not missing the blush on Troy's cheeks. "Oh my God."

Troy sighed heavily, thinking over the events from earlier. "Wait a minute. No. We didn't do that. We just kissed. I remember. We fell asleep at about four." He sighed in relief.

Gabriella mistook his sigh as something of an offense. She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. "You wouldn't want to have sex with me?"

He looked at her and shook his head, mentally slapping himself for being stupid. He sat next to her and held her hand. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, Troy?" She sighed. "I mean, I had a great time with you. And, I really like you." She paused and looked at him. "What are your motives with me, Troy? Do you want me on the side or do you want a relationship?"

Troy looked at her and into her brown eyes. She looked so beautiful having just woken up. Her hair was frazzled and extra curly. Her eyes were shiny and glossy from sleep. Her body, even in her skimpy lingerie, was so sexy. Especially since she wore a thong. If he dated her, then he would get serious flack from the guys. She cheered for his rival team. That was a complete no-no. But, it's not like they had to know. Right?

"Gabriella, I'm going to be honest with you. When I first saw you, I was so captivated by your beauty and your personality on that video. I just had to know you in person. When I asked you out, I was so scared. I thought that I wasn't lucky enough to be in your presence. But, you wanted to be with me." He sighed heavily, his heart pounding. He was really expressing it all to the next level. "I don't know how and I don't know why it's this soon. But..." He looked at her waiting expression. "Gabriella, I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I'm _in _love with you."

Gabriella went wide-eyed and looked at him. Despite her appearance underneath the sheets, she got up and paced back and forth. She ran her fingers through her hair, her heart practically jumping through her chest. This wasn't happening. She barely knew this man. Scratch that. She did know him. He did tell her everything about him last night. But, he was in love with her? How could that be? They only had one date. Was this possible?

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I am springing all of this on you. I just don't want to hide things from you," begged Troy.

She looked at him and scoffed lightly. "Troy, you just told me you are in love with me. Sorry if that makes me kind of weird right now."

He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no." Gabriella scoffed again and shut her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't know what to think. I've never been in love before, Troy. I don't exactly know what it feels like. We have only had one date."

"I know that, Gabriella. But, I can't help how I feel."

She sat down next to him. "But, how do you know?"

He smiled genuinely. "It's just this feeling in my heart. Like, there is a space for you. And, you fit perfectly into that space. When I hold you, it's like two puzzle pieces fitting together. When we kiss..." He proceeded to place his lips over hers to make a point. "...it's like this electric current is igniting my body. And, I never want to stop. Not in a fling kind of thing. Like, long term."

Gabriella smiled and sighed. "That's sweet, Troy. I mean, I get it. But, I can't be sure if I feel it too."

"Oh," murmured Troy.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to see where this goes. Maybe it can build into a relationship."

Troy smiled and nodded as he began to kiss her again. He laid her down on the bed as his hands roamed over her body. He tentatively eased his fingers inside her underwear, toying with the thong string. His heart pounded with arousal and anticipation when he heard her satisfied moan in her throat. He proceeded to insert a finger until his phone suddenly began ringing.

He groaned in agony at his painful erection as he sat up and answered his cell phone. He glared at the name on the screen. "What the fuck do you want, Matthew?"

"I'm not too pleased either, man. Don't you remember, shithead? Practice today? Everybody is waiting for you," growled Matthew. He was forced by the coach to call Troy. The coach wasn't too happy, either.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be there soon." He hung up and scoffed. Matthew was the one person that he couldn't stand. He didn't exactly like having a rivalry on his own team, but the guy was such a dick to him. He was jealous.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella, having caught her breath after nearly having masculine fingers inside her body.

"I have to go to practice," said Troy. "I forgot about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have told me. I wouldn't have stayed over and made you late," scolded Gabriella, getting out of bed quickly and grabbing her dress from last night. She shook her head frantically as she murmured profanities. This would never work. What was she thinking? He was the captain of the Lakers. She was a cheerleader for the Celtics. They were destined to be rivals, for crying out loud. It was completely forbidden and they would go down in reputation hell for it. They couldn't do it. She couldn't do it.

Troy watched her as she slipped her dress on and grabbed her heels. He frantically put a pair of gym shorts on his body and ran after her once he saw her making a quick exit for the front door. He grabbed her arm gently and made her stop, blocking her way to the door. He cupped her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised that she was even crying. Had he done something wrong? "Gabriella, please tell me. What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Troy, this is crazy. We can't do this. Last night was a huge mistake. This morning was a mistake. I should have never come here."

"You don't mean that. I can see it in your eyes," said Troy. He wiped her tears, even kissing a few away. "Gabriella, please don't think like that. I know this is completely new, but I feel like you are just destined to be in my life."

"Your life? Troy, you're the captain of my rival team!" She scoffed. "You could get major hell for this! Your reputation will be tarnished."

"My reputation? What reputation? You mean, the one where people only know me as some popular basketball player?" Troy shook his head. "Gabriella, I don't care about all that. My reputation could sink to the lost city of Atlantis. As long as you are in my life, I will be fine. I don't care what the media says, what my teammates think, or what those damn Celtics think. I only care about you, what you think, and what you say."

Gabriella looked at him with a new interest. He was really sincere with his words, he cared about her, and he wanted her. It didn't matter where she was from. He wanted her for her. She wanted him for him. He was so much more than what she had thought. She thought he would be so egotistical. Instead, he was compassionate. And, he held a compassion for her. Not just compassion, but passion. He held a love for her, even though she couldn't express it at that moment. And, he understood.

He was perfect.

"Where do we go from here? I have to go back to Boston today." The sudden realization of that killed her. She had been so focused on the concept and reality of Troy that she had totally forgotten about the never ending flight back home tonight.

Troy let her fall into his arms as he held her and stroked her back. He kissed her temple and pulled her back reluctantly so he could look at her. "It'll be okay. We'll talk to each other on Skype, we'll talk on the phone, we'll text."

"A long distance thing?" She refused to use the word 'relationship' until she knew for sure that he was what she wanted and that he was legit.

Troy didn't fail to notice her loose term and nodded. "Yes. And, we'll see where it takes us."

"How do I know I can trust you with me and with the possibility that you could hold my heart?" asked Gabriella.

Troy looked into her glossy, brown eyes. He took in her tear-stained appearance, her messy hair, and her wrinkled dress. She never looked so beautiful. He knew he made the right choice in bringing her home. He wanted her. Only when she wanted him, of course. But, he wanted her in his life. He needed her. She simply made his whole body go into a serious shock that showed him what he could have after basketball. They could have it all. He would show her that he was someone that could truly love her.

He kissed her forehead. "I know you can't tell me right now. But, for me, I feel it in my heart. I feel it in my mind, my body, and my soul. I love you, Gabriella. And, I will give you my all. I give you everything. You have my trust and I hope to have yours. I will cherish your heart, if you decide to give it to me. I wont let anything or anyone hurt you."

Gabriella looked at him, smiling when his blue eyes twinkled. Gosh, he was so handsome. "I believe you."

Troy smiled and nodded, not wanting her to go. But, he knew she had to. And, so did he. "I won't make you late. Can I call you?"

"Of course. Oh!" She pulled out her phone and took his photo, giggling when he smiled a crooked grin. She handed him her phone as he did the same with his own phone, enjoying it when she smiled shyly, especially embarrassed by her appearance. Once they had each others numbers, Gabriella kissed him one more time on the lips. They held each other as if it would be the last time.

"I'll miss you," murmured Troy.

"Me too," said Gabriella. She squeezed his hand before reluctantly leaving the apartment.

The door shut gently and Troy sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he could feel the lump in his throat grow. He wanted to cry. He didn't want her to leave. He had never been in a long distance...thing. Relationship, either. This was the hardest thing that he was going to do for a girl.

But, she was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Four_

_Troy's body collided against hers, causing them both to collapse on the bed together in a fit of kisses and touching. His lips traveled across her skin as he skillfully slipped off her dress. He sat up and admired the way she looked in her skimpy lingerie. He looked at her with a heated stare, his blue eyes dark._

"_You look so amazing," he whispered huskily._

"Gabriella?"

_She smiled and brought him back down, maneuvering through his clothes as his pants, jacket, and shirt came off. She ran her fingernails and hands over his chest and back muscles, enjoying the way that he moaned with satisfaction at her touch. She arched her back as his lips traveled to the top of her plump bosom, sending fire through her body._

Fingers began to snap. "Hello?"

_Troy was breathing heavily, matching her breaths as they stared at each other in the moonlight that illuminated his bedroom. She touched his cheek and shook her head, completely lost. "I..."_

"_I know," he murmured, grinning shyly. "I'm loving this, but I don't want to take it too far. Not yet."_

"_Exactly," she breathed out, trailing his jawline. So strong._

_Troy pulled the covers over their bodies, then laced their hands together as he hovered over her. "Don't leave."_

_She shook her head. "I won't. I want to stay here forever in your arms."_

Gabriella glared at Sharpay when she felt her hand slap her cheek. "Ow! What the hell, Shar?"

Sharpay scoffed, looking at her from her airplane seat. They were currently on their way back to Boston. Surely though, they wouldn't hit home until late. Gabriella had been stuck in her daydream from the early morning the entire time, so far. It was driving her best friend nuts.

"What in the world has you off in la la land?" she asked.

Gabriella shrugged, looking out at the clouds from the window. "Nothing."

"Bullshit," said a blunt Sharpay. "You never came back to the hotel room last night. And, when you did come back today, you looked like you had sex." She lowered her voice. "Was it Troy?"

At the name, Gabriella smiled. She shook her head and kept her voice low. "We didn't have sex. We had drinks at this club downtown, he took me back to his place, and we just made out. I slept over, but that's it."

Sharpay grinned happily. "That's it?! Girl, that is monumental! Did you just tip him and leave?"

"Of course not," she said. She paused and squirmed a bit. "He wants to be with me for the long run."

To Sharpay, it was like fireworks had exploded on the plane. Her hands went in the air as she laughed happily and exclaimed loudly. "Oh my gosh! Gabriella has got a boyfriend!"

"Shhh!" Gabriella covered Sharpay's mouth. She peered over her seat and spotted a few cheerleaders and a basketball player looking at them weirdly. She grinned and slouched lower in her seat. "Sharpay, you can't tell anybody."

"Why not?" asked Sharpay, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy, Shar? Troy plays for the Lakers! He is our number one rival and if anybody on the team found out, I'd be an outcast for life!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Sharpay furrowed her brows together. Her best friend wasn't acting like herself. Gabriella wasn't one to worry this much about her reputation. "Gabriella, are you crazy? Troy obviously has a thing for you."

"He told me he loves me," she murmured.

Sharpay covered her mouth to prevent her screams of excitement. Sometimes, she was such a girl. "You're kidding? What did you say?!"

"I don't know how I feel about him, okay? Come on. He told me that he loves me," she said, shaking her head. "How am I supposed to take that?"

Another voice broke into their conversation. "What are you guys yapping about over here? I am trying to get some sleep!"

Sharpay looked up at the redhead and sneered. Her name was Katherine and she was the co-captain of the squad. You would expect her to be a role model for younger girls that watched her on the television. However, she had to be the snobbiest and egotistical cheerleader in the universe. It bothered the girls to no end, but it never bothered Katherine.

"Mind your business, Katherine. Just because you are trying to sleep doesn't mean we have to stay quiet for your benefit," said Sharpay.

"If you want to stay on this team, you do." She sneered at the girls.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Please. It's not up to you, Katherine. It's up to coach and she loves us, regardless of what you have to say. She hates you."

Katherine suddenly smirked at Gabriella. "I overheard who loves you." She paused for dramatic effect. "Troy Bolton?"

She had to think quickly, at least for Gabriella's sake. She could see how wide her eyes were getting as her mind went blank. She was her friend. She'd stick by her through whatever. Sharpay looked at Katherine and began chuckling. "We're talking about what we heard in the media. You know, that Troy guy is professing is love for some girl. We really believe it's his mother."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Gabriella watched her disappear and sighed heavily, looking over at Sharpay. This was her best friend. They had talked about boys, family, and the people they didn't really like that much. They had been through thick and thin. And, for Sharpay to stick through her when she was conflicted about Troy, that was more than enough. "Thanks."

Sharpay squeezed Gabriella's fingers reassuringly. "I'll always be here."

* * *

When Troy had arrived to practice, he had gotten a pretty stern warning from the coach about being late and setting a bad example. He was aware that little kids looked up to him when he was on television. He wanted to be a good role model. He was always clean when it came to partying or being in Hollywood in general. He loved the look on a little boy's face when he met them or signed their photo. It wasn't a lot, but it was something big to them that they got to meet their hero.

Nearly an hour into practice, things were going pretty smoothly. They were practicing their plays for the playoffs and for other upcoming games. They finally had a break a little bit after that, leaving them to discuss their plans for the night or to discuss what they wanted to do for the playoffs.

Chad and Troy were sitting on the bleachers, discussing their recent practice. The thought of Gabriella suddenly appeared in the conversation straight from Troy's mind.

"I told Gabriella that I love her," he said, twisting his water bottle around in his hands.

Chad furrowed his brows at his best friend. "Am I hallucinating?"

Troy chuckled lightly. "No. I know you may think I am crazy, but I just feel this connection with her. I mean, we had such an amazing time last night. We talked and talked and talked." He paused and grinned. "Then, we kissed and kissed and kissed."

"No shit. Did you sleep with her?" laughed Chad.

Troy shook his head. "No. I didn't want to go that far yet. But, I told her that I want to be with her and she is just being hesitant. I mean, I understand why. We are from totally different sides of the sports world."

"Yeah. It'd ruin your reputation in Hollywood," said Chad.

"That's the thing, though. I don't care if it ruins my reputation. As long as I have her, I'll be fine." Troy smiled at the thought.

Chad looked at him. Really looked at him. This girl he had just met made him so happy for one single night. Imagine how he would feel after one month or one year. He wanted his friend to be happy. What friend wouldn't want that? Even if it was risky, he'd do whatever it took to make sure that Troy stayed happy.

"Are you going to tell anybody?" asked Chad. "Like, anyone on the team?"

"I think you loud mouths have already done that," said Matthew, walking up to them with a sneer. "Seriously, Bolton? You have a thing for a Celtics cheerleader?"

Troy wasn't afraid to admit his feelings for Gabriella. If he lied to somebody about it, then he felt he would be lying to Gabriella. "Yes, I do."

Matthew chuckled dryly. "Wow. That has to be a low point for you, man. Celtics trash? Really?"

Troy stood up, feeling defensive on Gabriella's name. He got in Matthew's face and glared at him. "Hey! She is not trash. If you talk about her that way again, you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah?" Matthew matched his glare. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Good luck being a role model to those kids once the media gets word of it."

"Guys! Quit dancing and get back on the court!" shouted the coach, pointing his glare at Troy and Matthew.

Matthew pushed Troy before walking back to the court. Troy watched him and shook his head. "Dick."

Chad chuckled. "You guys are ridiculous."

"You don't think I am being crazy with Gabriella?" asked Troy.

Chad shook his head. "No. It might be crazy to other people, but you're following your heart. That's what matters."

Troy smiled. He was lucky to have a best friend like Chad.

* * *

"Hey," smiled Troy, answering Gabriella's Skype call later that night. "What time is it over there?"

Gabriella looked away and looked back at the screen. "It's a little over midnight. We had to make a stop in the middle of the flight."

Troy nodded. "Aren't you tired? I mean, you haven't gotten much sleep. Considering..." He chuckled and smirked at her.

Gabriella blushed and smiled, nodding. "I know. But, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you some things."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

She sighed. "I told Sharpay."

Troy nodded. "Oh. How did she take it?"

Gabriella giggled. It made Troy smile. "Yeah. Well, she is determined to make sure that I am happy. She was completely giddy."

"Is she always like that?" asked Troy, chuckling.

"I hate to say it, but yes." Gabriella smiled. "You can trust her, though. We've been best friends forever, you know. She even stuck up for me when one of the cheerleaders overheard our conversation."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Katherine is the co-captain on the squad and she overheard what we were talking about. She is one of the worse you will ever hear of. She is a complete, for lack of a better word, bitch. But, Sharpay made sure Katherine wasn't aware of anything."

Troy nodded and looked down, messing with his fingers absentmindedly. "I told Chad and he is the same way. I mean, he is my best friend. He'd do anything for me. But, one of the guys overheard."

"Who?" asked Gabriella.

"Matthew. I guess he is the equivalent of Katherine." He paused and looked at her. "But, I felt that if I lied to him, I would be lying to you. So, I told him."

"Is he going to tell anybody?" asked Gabriella.

"If he does, I wouldn't deny anything. But, if he did, then I would be getting calls by now. So, it's strange." Troy cocked his head to the side. "Gabriella, don't get me wrong, but what is there to tell? I mean, what are we?"

"Well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Gabriella sighed. "I've been thinking a lot today about what you told me this morning. You know, that you love me."

"Yeah?" Troy urged her to continue.

"I know it's soon, but I think I could love you. It's possible because you are such a great guy and I feel like there is a connection between us. I don't feel like I can say it now, but I will say that I can love you. And, I want to be with you." She paused and smiled. "If you will still have me."

Troy laughed and nodded. "Of course! I'll always want you, Gabriella. If I could kiss you right now, I would."

She laughed at his comment and nodded. "I know what you mean. Speaking of, when can I see you again?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Soon, I hope. Playoffs don't start for a while." He glanced at the clock and sighed sadly. "I have to get some sleep. We have an early practice tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Gabriella knew their schedules would come into play if they had a relationship. They would just have to learn to deal. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Of course," smiled Troy. He looked at her and smiled. "I wish you were here with me."

"Me too," smiled Gabriella. She blew him a kiss. "Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

And, as Troy closed his laptop for the night and got into bed, his dreams immediately filled with the visions of the girl he loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am aware that some of you may feel that Troy's profession of his love to Gabriella is way too soon or you may think it is crazy. I will make two points. The first and obvious point is that this is my story and I choose what I write, but I always want to impact my readers in a good way. I know what I am writing. I proofread it before I post it to make sure it makes sense. Second, this is purely fiction. And Troy's profession might not be realistic, but he basically fell in love at the first sight of Gabriella. And, that CAN be realistic. Love is not something that happens at a specific date and time. It happens when it happens. And, when we feel it, we don't want to hide it. We take that risk because it is what our heart tells us and Troy was following his heart.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Five_

Gabriella and Sharpay had been best friends for years so it was natural that, when they had left college and joined a professional cheerleading team associated with the NBA, that they would live together in the same apartment. They lived in town in Boston, completely surrounded by good shopping destinations and great food. Whenever they had downtime, they would check out the latest sales and grab a Starbucks to go. They spent a lot of time together gossiping and venturing into Boston wherever they have been and wherever they haven't been. Especially now, they were gossiping about Gabriella's love life with Troy. Sharpay was already so into Gabriella's relationship that it was getting borderline stalker.

Their apartment was a two bedroom with white carpet covering every inch of the floor. Their kitchen was spacious enough for two people with granite countertops, oak cabinets, and good food in the fridge. Next door was the dining room that had a simple, four-seater table with a glass top and matching placemats. Their living room had a leather couch, a matching love seat, and an entertainment center with a plasma screen and an excellent movie collection with their favorite hot actors or couples. Sharpay's room was on the left side from the living room, having most pink decor. It was her favorite color so she found it necessary to decorate her room as she pleased. Gabriella's room was more simple with gold trimming on the walls, a red duvet on her bed, books upon books, and a simple television. She rarely spent time in her room unless she was sleeping or on her laptop.

Currently sleeping, Gabriella was suddenly woken up by the sounds of horns honking and birds chirping. She blinked a few times before looking at her clock, seeing it was only five minutes after seven. She groaned into her pillow, knowing she had to get up. She had a routine. At eight in the morning, she and Sharpay headed to the gym for their hour workout. After that, they would hang out downtown and do some shopping or get some lunch. It really did differ day by day. It wasn't like they were OCD with their schedule.

Gabriella climbed out of bed, adjusting her rearranged top that was currently exposing more of her breast than she wanted this early in the morning. She walked out of her room and ventured into the kitchen, hearing the shower down the hall. Sharpay was up. She walked toward the coffee pot and began brewing her normal black brew. She glanced at the microwave clock and knew that Troy was definitely still asleep, with it being four in the morning where he was. She smiled absentmindedly at the thought of just his name. He was so special. She really liked him. She hoped that they could actually make it through this long distance relationship. It was crazy, but every celebrity did it. Celebrities and famous people had to deal with their relationships and marriages being long distance. Most of them made it.

She looked up to see Sharpay walk in with her shorts, tank top, and her wet hair tied up in a bun. No matter how she made up her style for the day, she always looked good. "Hey."

Sharpay smiled at her best friend. "Hey! You aren't ready for the gym."

Gabriella laughed lightly. "Shar, it's not even eight yet."

"So? We have major gossiping to do," smiled Sharpay.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Really? More about Troy?"

"Hey!" scolded Sharpay. "I heard some late night noise earlier. You and Troy did stuff over Skype, am I right?"

"Shar! We didn't do that!" exclaimed Gabriella, feeling her cheeks flush.

Sharpay held her hand up. "No. Don't gossip. Not until we finish our gym time and we are at Starbucks. I can't do proper talking unless I am drinking my coffee."

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, heading towards the bathroom for her shower. Her best friend was so crazy sometimes, but she loved her.

* * *

"So, what did you guys talk about last night?" asked Sharpay, leaning across the table at Starbucks nearly an hour and a half later. She had already had over half of her coffee and she was ready to gab until there was no end.

Gabriella twirled her straw around her whipped cream and sighed, smiling. "We just talked about how we were going to handle our relationship."

"So, you guys are in a relationship now?" grinned Sharpay.

"Yes, Sharpay." Gabriella lowered her voice. "Don't shout it to the world, though. I know we don't get snapped by the paparazzi that often as they do over in California, but I don't want this being spread in the news outlets."

"You want it kept a secret?" asked Sharpay.

"I'll tell my close friends and family, but it would be too crazy with the media. If they found out, they could spread whatever rumor they wanted to. They'd be following us around everywhere," explained Gabriella. "I don't know if I can handle that."

Sharpay scoffed lightly. "Gabriella, you are a cheerleader for one of the best teams in the NBA. You never know how far your star is going to rise in this kind of industry. We may live in Boston, but it doesn't mean photographers and fans can't find us."

"I know that. I know I am a part of the NBA and that I am on television most nights with the team, but I don't want to be everybody's focus. I don't want to be stalked by some creepy pedophiles that have nothing better to do with their life," said Gabriella, feeling out of breath. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe it was a mistake getting together with Troy."

"Don't you dare say that," said Sharpay, pointing a stern finger at her best friend. "Okay now, I have never seen you smile like you did yesterday. You know who made you smile? Troy. You can't go denying that you want this. I won't have my best friend lying to herself."

Gabriella thought about her words, ultimately deciding that she was right. She liked Troy so much, more than she even knew herself. She wanted Troy. She wanted to kiss him, to smile at him, and to talk to him about anything. She had never wanted anything this much, even when it came to her spot on the squad.

"You're right," said Gabriella, nodding. "I can do this. For Troy."

"For Troy," agreed Sharpay. She raised her coffee cup, smiling. "To your new relationship and your new happiness."

Gabriella raised her own cup, giggling. "Yes."

* * *

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Troy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. Behind him, as he played a few matches on the basketball court in the park, the photographers were snapping their photos. They felt that it was their mission in life to snap a few pixelated photos of human beings who had jobs. It was really crazy and just ridiculous, but he had to deal with it. He was the captain of the Lakers. So what? He shot a round ball through a hoop. Then again, basketball was everything he wanted. It was his dream job. Even with all of the photographers, it was what he wanted to do until he had to retire. He could cope with the photographers.

"Bolton, think fast!" shouted Chad, tossing the basketball to Troy.

He chuckled and caught the ball with ease, shaking his head. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Yeah, and so are the fans." Chad laughed and pointed behind him.

Troy turned around to see a few female fans eying him from across the court. He couldn't help but smile. No matter the gender, he appreciated his fans. Even if they only liked him for his looks. They were fans and they supported him. He wouldn't really be where he was today if it weren't for them.

One of the female fans, a perky redhead with dazzling green eyes and a few freckles, had the nerve to approach him face on. She had a photograph of Troy playing on the court and a pen in her hand. She was wearing a rather skimpy dress that showed much more than the public should even look at in a park with little children. Obviously, she was interested in more than just an autograph. She looked behind her briefly at the photographers, making sure to flash a smile. She approached Troy, holding out the photograph and pen.

"Troy, can I get your autograph?" she asked, flashing him her best flirtatious smile.

Troy nodded and took the items. "Sure thing. What's your name?"

"Lisa," she replied. She looked him up and down and licked her lips. "You know, you are so much cuter in person."

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks." He handed her back the photograph and pen, picking up the basketball he had set down. "Nice to meet you."

He was about to walk away until he felt her grab his arm. She sucked in a breath. "Oh! So muscular. Do you workout?"

Troy furrowed his brows, confused. "Yeah. I try to stay healthy."

Lisa giggled flirtatiously. "So important. It works out for you."

Troy watched as she got closer to him, batting her eyelashes. He looked back at his teammates, who were watching him curiously. More so Chad. "I better get back. Practicing with the guys."

"Of course. Sorry," said Lisa, though she hardly looked it. She ran her hand down his arm and to his hand, squeezing his fingers. "Bye."

Troy watched her leave, confused and completely repulsed. He shuddered and turned back around, walking back to his teammates. "Weird."

"What was that all about?" asked Chad.

"I don't know, but that was just strange." Troy shook his head.

"Looks like the photographers caught good wind of it," said Chad, gesturing behind Troy.

Troy turned around to see one of the photographers smirking at his camera before rushing off back to his vehicle. "Damn."

"You know it's going to be in the tabloids, right?" Chad rested his elbow on Troy's shoulder.

"I hope not. I mean, it was nothing. She was just a fan," explained Troy.

"Yeah, but that girl acted flirtatious with you. And, that is the side that the photographers saw. They are going to believe the fan encounter, not you." Chad shrugged.

Troy sighed, knowing Chad was right. It wasn't going to turn out well if the media decided to print the story.

* * *

"I miss you," murmured Gabriella, lying on her stomach on her bed later that evening. She had been on the phone with Troy once he had finished with his practice in the park.

"I miss you too," said Troy, pacing back and forth on the court at the park. He never left the park after practice. He was too worried about the story that was bound to run in the tabloids soon. He couldn't stop it, even if he tried.

Gabriella could sense something was wrong. "Troy, what is it?"

"Nothing."

She smirked. "I don't believe you. Something is on your mind."

Troy knew he should tell her. He should warn her about the story, but it was likely that she wouldn't even see the story. The only thing they ever really sold in Boston were newspapers. The magazines were normally in grocery stores, so it was rare that she would see the tabloid. Even if she did, he was positive she would understand it was just some silly rumor. She knew how he felt about her. He didn't want anybody else.

"I just miss you," he whispered. He was telling the truth, though.

Gabriella sighed and smiled. "I know. We'll see each other soon. Like you said."

"Exactly," agreed Troy. "So, does anybody else know about us?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Just Sharpay. I've told my parents, though."

"Uh oh. What do they think?" chuckled Troy.

"They want to meet you," said Gabriella, biting her lip. "But, I think we should do that later this year. Maybe during the summer? Playoffs should be finished by then, right?"

"I think so. I haven't really checked the schedule, though." Troy nodded. "I have to say that I haven't told my parents, yet."

"Oh."

"No, no!" Troy laughed. "I will tell them. Don't worry. It's more about my dad."

"Why?" asked Gabriella.

"He is kind of aggressive. Like, controlling and judgmental. He wasn't as bad as he was back when I was in high school. He should be more tame now," explained Troy.

"Oh, that's fine. I can handle anybody," smiled Gabriella.

"That's my girl," commented Troy.

Gabriella giggled shyly. "I'm your girl."

"Yes," said Troy. "Is that okay?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Six_

She was dreaming.

"_Gabriella, I love you." Troy smiled at her as they stood together under a gazebo, flower petals and lights surrounding the atmosphere around them._

"_I love you too," said Gabriella, squeezing his hands gently. She felt so beautiful wearing a cream colored, strapless dress. It trailed behind her elegantly with the wisps of her tendrils brushing against her skin through the wind._

It was a wonderful dream, one that she didn't want to wake up from.

_They both turned to the priest before them, smiles gracing their faces. "By the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused and looked at Troy. "Troy Bolton, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."_

She was a bride. Gabriella was a bride!

_Troy cupped her face and planted his lips over hers, holding her close as he bent her towards the ground gently. Applause sounded around them and camera clicks reverberated through the applause. But, they could hardly hear those sounds. They were in their own little world. Nobody or nothing could pass through their little bubble. _

_They were one._

_They were married._

"I do," murmured Gabriella, clutching her pillow as she grinned in her sleep. "Yes, Troy I do."

"I never thought you were one to plan your wedding this early in the relationship," chuckled a voice.

Gabriella sprung up with a gasp, glaring as Sharpay laughed at her. "Not funny! What are you doing in here?"

Sharpay shook her head, shrugging with a smirk. "You have a visitor at the door."

Gabriella furrowed her brows, confused. "A visitor this early?"

"It's only ten in the morning," said Sharpay.

Gabriella got out of bed and put her robe on over her slip, padding out of the bedroom. "Yeah, but it's still early for a visitor to see.." She stopped walking when she got into the kitchen, surely thinking that she would melt into a puddle right then and there. "...me."

Troy turned around in his seat, smirking. "It's never too early for me to see you, baby."

She couldn't believe it! This man, this good looking man in his snazzy dark jeans and perfectly chiseled, t-shirt covered body, was actually here! In Boston, of all places! Was she dreaming? But, she was outside and they were doing other things. Things that she suddenly began to blush about at the moment.

"Oh my gosh," she murmured, trying desperately to fix her hair. It must have looked awful in its messy curls and frizz.

Troy chuckled and walked over to her, stopping her movements. He held her close. "You look beautiful."

Gabriella finally giggled and hugged him tightly, shaking her head against his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, after our little chat yesterday, I hopped on a plane a few hours later. I already had my plane ticket. I didn't want to wait until the playoffs. I wanted to see you now," explained Troy, kissing her delicately on her face.

"Oh, Troy." Gabriella hummed in delight. "You're so amazing." She turned to Sharpay with a big grin. "Isn't he amazing?"

"He's amazing," agreed Sharpay, giggling at her friend's delight. "Well, I've got to get packing."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella walked over to her, confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with my parents for a few days. Just until Troy leaves, though. You guys deserve to be together twenty four seven while he is here. So, he has agreed to stay here." Sharpay smiled.

"But, I..."

"No buts," scolded Sharpay, pointing her finger at Gabriella. "You guys are in a long distance relationship and you need to cherish every moment together."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Sharpay. You're the best."

Sharpay smiled. "No problem. Just remember to wash the sheets before I get back."

"Sharpay!" blushed Gabriella.

Sharpay walked towards her room. "In fact, wash every little thing you guys might touch."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed. She sure did have amazing people in her life. She turned to Troy and smiled, holding on to his biceps. "I can't believe this."

"Well, I'm here." Troy grinned. He looked down at her robe and began to untie the strings, sliding his hands over her silk slip. "No offense, but I am so glad Sharpay won't be here."

"Troy," whispered Gabriella. Though, she didn't mind Troy's touch at all. It was so satisfying. "So, does anybody know you are here?"

"Like who?" asked Troy, trying to resist taking off her slip.

"Your parents or the guys," said Gabriella.

"My parents know, but not the guys. Well, except for Chad. But, he is a good guy," chuckled Troy. "But, how about we go out today? I doubt many people would recognize me."

"True, but I'd still be careful. Wear sunglasses or something," suggested Gabriella.

"Good idea."

* * *

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, people were playing, and festivities were all around. Gabriella and Troy had decided to take a nice walk in town while she told him all about the town itself. She talked about upcoming festivals, different attractions, and a few traditions.

"There's this festival coming up this weekend at the mayor's court. It's really at his house though, but the whole town is invited. It's a masquerade and it's for charity to raise money for the local children hospital," explained Gabriella.

"Oh, yeah? I guess I'll have to rent a tuxedo then," said Troy.

She looked at him, confused. "You're staying that long?"

"I am now," smiled Troy. "You're going to need a date."

"But, wouldn't you be afraid of paparazzi?" asked Gabriella.

Troy shook his head. "I'll be wearing a mask. Nobody will recognize me." He paused. "Well, I hope you will."

"Of course," smiled Gabriella.

"I won't have trouble finding you. I'd recognize you in an instant," smirked Troy, squeezing her hand.

Gabriella giggled and was about to tell him more when she stopped, spotting something interesting at the news stand. She let go of Troy's hand and picked up the newspaper, staring at the corner. It had a headline about Troy and some girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy. He then read the small headline and suddenly grew nervous. "Gabriella, wait..."

She opened the newspaper to the proper page and nearly shook with fury at the photo. It showed Troy on a basketball court in the park, acting flirty with a girl. He was smiling and so was she. She was even touching him, too.

"Gabriella, it's not what you think."

Gabriella suddenly lost it, tossing the newspaper to the ground along with the others on the news stand. She ignored the merchant's shouts as she stormed off in the opposite direction, heading back home. She even ignored Troy's shouts, even though she could hear his footsteps.

She couldn't believe this. She should have seen this coming. Troy was the major superstar back home and she was just a dancer that was hardly noticed in the NBA. She didn't fit into his world. He'd much rather be suited with some blonde bimbo with fake boobs and lips.

She finally made it back to the apartment and quickly locked the door behind her before Troy could catch up. She leaned against the door, hearing his knocking.

"Gabriella, please let me in! Let me explain!" exclaimed Troy.

"No, Troy. I should have known something like this would happen. How could you do this to me, Troy?" asked Gabriella, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Gabriella, I would never cheat on you. I love you too much." He sighed heavily. "Gabriella, that girl was just some crazy fan. She flirted with me, but I was completely freaked out by it. I saw those photographers behind her and knew that it was going to be in the tabloids."

"You knew? You didn't tell me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I should have told you and I will always regret that mistake. But, this kind of thing comes with the territory. And, I don't want you to leave me because you are scared. It still scares me too," he explained. "But, I will always protect you. I will always stick up for you. You know why?"

"Why?" mumbled Gabriella, her heart pounding.

"Because I love you. I know you aren't ready to say it back, but I will never take it back. I do love you. So much, okay? I'd do anything for you," said Troy. "I love you, Gabriella."

The door suddenly opened slowly, revealing a tear stained Gabriella and a smile on her face. She nodded as he walked in, cupping her face and wiping her tears away. "I love you too, Troy."

Troy laughed happily, nodding. "You do. You love me."

Gabriella nodded, nuzzling her nose to his. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Troy kissed her lips softly, touching her in any place that he could reach. He kicked the door shut behind him as he led her to the bedroom. When they reached it, they both collapsed on the bed in a fit of kisses and moaning.

"Troy," whispered Gabriella, gripping his shirt.

Troy kissed her neck, rubbing his hands over her waist and bringing up her dress in the process. He looked at her with heavy and passionate eyes. "I love you."

Gabriella smiled, feeling comfortable for the first time in her life. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

_For The Love of Rivalry_

_Chapter Seven_

Gabriella woke up, expecting to hear the birds chirping and the horn honks sounding. However this time, she only heard the sound of rain and someone else's breathing other than her own. She looked up and had to suppress a giggle. She bit her lip and looked down. Her arm was draped over Troy's bare and visible chest. She could see the hint of the V-line that led to the most wonderful organ that she had ever seen on a man. Especially Troy.

They had made love.

She could barely remember much of it, but she did remember that it was amazing. He knew how to touch her, how to kiss her, and how to speak to her. He made her feel comfortable and he made sure she was safe. Granted, they weren't virgins when they made love. But, it was so different than any other partners they had had before. It was special.

She looked up at his sleeping face, admiring how normal he looked. His mouth was slightly open, he had a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, and he had a slight snore. She found that perfect. It was Troy. Her Troy. She was his and he was hers.

She carefully slid out of bed, making sure she wouldn't wake him up. Standing in the bare nude, she looked at the rain and felt a sense of calm. This was how she always wanted to feel. She wanted to feel calm and happy. Troy made her feel like that.

She walked out of the room and went into the bathroom, grateful that Sharpay wasn't here. She would be mortified to do the walk of shame in front of her. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and turned on the shower, allowing the hot steam to fill the room. She climbed in and let the hot water singe comfortably on her back muscles.

As she shut her eyes with bliss, she began to think more about her previous events with Troy. She began to play it over and over in her head, wanting to do it again and again. It was too good to resist. He was too good to resist. She never knew this feeling existed. Sure, she had had some good lovers in the past. But, Troy was the top. He was number one. He was her number one.

"Thinking about me?" whispered a voice in her ear.

Gabriella gasped in surprise, feeling Troy's muscular arms wrap around her soaked waist. He began to kiss her neck and she smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was awake once I saw you standing in the room naked. I was just waiting for the right time. I think this is perfect. Right?" He smirked when she made a humming noise at his movements.

Gabriella turned around in his arms, biting her lip. "Perfect. You're perfect."

Troy grinned and gripped her hips, rubbing her bottom every so often. "I think you're perfect. I don't ever want to go back to Los Angeles."

She shushed him quietly, backing him up against the shower wall. "Don't talk about that. Just enjoy now. Enjoy me. Enjoy us."

"Oh, yes ma'am." Troy followed her commands, immediately going into another round.

They were both in bliss once again.

* * *

Since it was hardly late in the night, Gabriella and Troy decided to head out for the night. Dressed in her simplest party dress, Troy had to work hard not to touch her again. The same went for Gabriella. Troy was looking incredibly handsome in his dark pants and button down shirt. Gabriella pretty much wanted to rip those buttons off.

They had to stop every once in a while.

They had visited a restaurant that also had an atrium. It was one of the most popular spots, especially for bad drunks at night. But, they had good food. And Gabriella wanted Troy to try it. Needless to say, when he had taken a bite of his double cheeseburger with everything on it, he might have enjoyed it just as much as making love. Might of, at least.

"Damn, this is good." Troy licked his fingers, causing Gabriella to giggle. "What?"

"Oink, oink." Gabriella giggled harder when Troy poked her side. She took a sip of her Corona and sighed. "So, when are you leaving?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. We don't have practice until the playoffs get closer. It all depends."

"Oh, okay. I wish you could stay forever," said Gabriella, smiling.

He chuckled at her cute expression. "I know. Me too." He held her hand under the table.

They talked and ate for the next hour, enjoying the environment and each others company. Afterward, they decided to stay a bit longer at the atrium. They took their drinks to the bar and sat close to each other, talking and watching what was on the TV.

Gabriella giggled, pointing at the TV. "Look! There you are!"

Troy groaned in embarrassment, shaking his head. "Sports center? Really?"

"You look cute," crooned Gabriella, sipping more of her Corona. She was still on her first one, considering she mostly drank water with her dinner. Same with Troy, too. He was drinking his Sam Adams.

"Troy Bolton?" He turned around to see a man in his early twenties, holding a beer bottle. He was also smiling in amazement. "It's really you!"

Troy nodded, smiling. "In the flesh."

"Dude, you are the best! What are you doing here? Aren't playoffs coming up?" asked the man.

Troy looked over at Gabriella before looking back at him. "I know some friends here."

The man looked at Gabriella and smirked at him knowingly. He began to pull his phone out. "I'm sorry, but none of my friends will be believe me unless I can get a picture with you. Do you mind?"

"No problem," smiled Troy. "Gabriella, will you take the picture?"

"Sure thing!" she grinned, taking the man's phone as he held it out to her. "Good thing your phone is the same as mine."

She took their picture proudly, handing the phone back. The man gave his thanks and walked away proudly, typing away at his phone. Gabriella turned to Troy as he sat back down. "Aren't you worried he might put it online or something?"

Troy shrugged, sipping his beer. "Not really. I know he will, but I'm starting to think it will happen anyway."

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"We can't keep our relationship a secret for long," said Troy matter of factly.

"True."

"With fans, I'd do anything for them. I wouldn't be where I am without them. Their support means everything to me," explained Troy.

Gabriella smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "That's really admirable, Troy. It truly is."

"By the way, don't take offense to that friend comment." Troy smirked at her. "I think it is safe to say now that you are way more than a friend."

"Troy, we're in public," giggled Gabriella, blushing. She was about to make a comment on his behavior when she felt a heavy weight land in her lap. She quickly exclaimed, "Hey!"

It was a man, appearing to be in his late forties. He had a strong build, much bigger than Gabriella. He was heavily drunk and still had a beer bottle in his hands. Some of it was dripping on her lap. However, he seemed to be perfectly content in her lap. He grinned at her in a sloppy and disgusting way.

"Hey, baby."

"Get off me!" shrieked Gabriella, attempting to push him off of her lap. She couldn't even get up.

"Hey!" shouted Troy, easily lifting the man off of her lap. He stood up and pushed him away. "Stay away from her."

"Who says?" he slurred, laughing with his drinking buddies.

"Her boyfriend, asshole." Troy glared at him.

Gabriella stood up and shook her head. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Hey, baby. Show me what's under that outfit," slurred the man. He was suddenly pushed by one of his friends, his beer splashing all over her.

Gabriella gasped, her entire outfit ruined and smelling of bad beer. She attempted to brush it off, but it was only spreading more. Troy gently pushed her behind him and ran to the man, sending a fist straight to his jaw. He fell backward into his friends, who just laughed along with him. They were all too drunk.

"Come on, Gabriella." Troy held her hand, placed a few bills on the bar, and left the restaurant.

* * *

After the quiet, short ride back to the apartment, Gabriella was desperate to change her dress. She smelled horrible and she looked horrible. Her hair was practically soaked in beer, as well. She groaned in frustration as she walked into the bedroom.

"Ridiculous," she muttered.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry that happened, babe."

"It's not your fault," said Gabriella, smiling at him.

Troy walked over to her, not even caring how she smelled or looked. He still found her beautiful. "How about we relax?"

"Oh? And, what's your version of relaxing?" smirked Gabriella, letting him lead her into the bathroom.

"I say we take a nice, hot bubble bath. I'll even wash your hair for you," said Troy, lifting his eyebrows multiple times.

Gabriella hummed happily. "Sounds pretty good. But, what's in it for you?"

Troy slowly removed her dress, beginning to remove her lingerie afterward. "I get to see your gorgeous body and feel it all over again." He paused. "For the third time today."

Gabriella giggled, gripping his shirt. "I'll go for that."

They shut and locked the door once everything was all said, prepared to escape the craziness of the night and enter their world of bliss once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some news to share! Soon, I might be holding a contest for my readers! No details are ready, but you can keep an eye out on my Twitter, Facebook, and website! Links for all off my sites are on my website! The link for that is on the homepage here! **


	8. Chapter 8

___Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to anything, anybody, or anyplace in the High School Musical series. This is purely for fictional and entertainment purposes._

* * *

___Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

___For The Love of Rivalry_

___Chapter Eight_

Troy woke up the next morning, hearing incessant ringing. It stopped and then it would continue. Stop, continue. Stop, continue. Whoever it was wouldn't leave something alone. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and opened one eye, watching as a groggy Gabriella waved his phone in his face.

"Answer."

He sighed heavily and took it, pressing the green button. "Whoever the fuck this is, it is way too early to be calling me. If the birds aren't awake, neither am I."

"Fuck that. You are in some deep shit," voiced Matthew.

Troy furrowed his brows. "What the hell do you want?" He glanced at the clock, seeing it read ten in the morning. "Isn't it a little early for you to be awake at seven?"

"No, you don't get to ask me any questions. I am the one that gets to ask you the questions, man. First question, why the hell are you in Boston?!" shouted Matthew.

That woke Troy up. He instantly sat up, struggling to come up with a lie. But, he came up with nothing. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Matthew laughed dryly on the other end. "Bullshit. You might want to turn on the news, wherever you are."

Troy sighed and got out of bed, quickly throwing on a pair of boxers...considering he slept naked with Gabriella last night, among many other things. He walked into the living room and turned the television on, flipping until he landed on the correct channel.

"Is our star Laker having an affair with a Boston cheerleader?"

"Oh shit," murmured Troy, watching as an image began to appear that showed Troy posing with the fan from last night. It included the fan's caption on a photo sharing website.

"This man posted a fan photo on the photo sharing website Instagram late last night. Obviously, Troy Bolton must be in Boston as the fan's caption reads: **Just met the one and only Troy Bolton in Boston, of all places.**"

"Gabriella, get out here!" shouted Troy, once he had hung up on Matthew.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella, positioning her robe around her body. She looked at the television and gasped, understanding.

"When the man was asked for a comment, he had this to say: **I only met him for the first time at a local bar in Boston. He was with a brunette who I recognized was a cheerleader for the Boston Celtics. I was very surprised to find him here in the first place, considering the rivalry between the Lakers and the Celtics.**"

Gabriella scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Of course, that guy knows who I am!"

Troy kept staring at the television, watching it all play out.

"When we contacted the coach for the Lakers, he had no comment on the situation. But, it does appear that the superstar of the Lakers has fallen for a rival in what appears to be a Romeo and Juliet connection. We'll have more after..."

Troy cut the television off and sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. He turned to face Gabriella and saw her shaking her head frantically. "What is it?"

"Everybody in the entire world knows about us, Troy. There is no denying it," she explained.

Troy walked over to her, rubbing her arms. "Hey. We knew this would happen."

"I didn't think it would happen this soon!" she exclaimed.

"What are you so worked up about?" asked Troy, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Look, we're in this together. We knew this was risky, right?"

"Right," agreed Gabriella.

"We'll stick together through this, okay? I won't desert you in this mess. I'm not going to deny something that is true to my heart," promised Troy, smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled. "How can you make me feel so much better in a situation like this?"

"I'm magic baby," murmured Troy, kissing her lips. He pulled back and went to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Gabriella, following him.

"I have to get back to the city. Now that the whole world knows, the coach and the team is going to want to find out what is going on." He looked at her downcast face. "I don't want to go, but I have to."

"Will I see you again?" asked Gabriella, feeling as though her heart was breaking.

Troy chuckled. "Of course you will. I am your boyfriend. We love each other, remember?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We do."

Troy smiled back at her and kissed her forehead before heading for the shower. He knew it would be a roller coaster when he got back to the city, but he was prepared to fight for what he had. He wasn't bound to let her go.

* * *

Gabriella had been sitting in the quiet of her apartment for nearly two hours until her phone began blaring. She looked at the caller ID, seeing it was Sharpay. She must have seen the news, obviously. She sighed and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Holy shit, are you okay?" asked Sharpay, sounding frantic.

"I'm guessing you saw the news," guessed Gabriella.

"Of course I did. My whole family did." She paused and whispered. "For your information, my parents aren't happy with you. They hate that you are with this guy."

Gabriella scoffed. "I don't see how people could have guessed it was me, though!"

Sharpay was silent for a moment. "I guess you didn't see the rest of the report, huh?"

"Not really. It was a commercial break. Why?" asked Gabriella, suddenly nervous.

Sharpay sighed. "Somebody else at the bar recognized Troy and took a candid picture. It just shows you two entering the building and smiling at each other. It's actually a cute photo."

Gabriella sighed heavily. She couldn't believe this. Her life was starting to spiral out of control. She just wanted to be with Troy, not the entire world. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Do your parents know?" asked Sharpay.

"I hope not." Gabriella paused, biting her lip. "They only know I was seeing someone. I didn't tell them I was seeing Troy Bolton."

"Are you kidding me? Does Troy know that?" asked Sharpay, surprised.

"I was afraid to tell him, okay? I don't want him to think that I am ashamed of his name, which I am not. I'm just afraid what my parents will think. I just hope they haven't seen the news yet," explained Gabriella.

"Oh, we sure have."

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin once she heard her father. She turned around in her seat, spotting her parents and their unhappy glares. She cupped the phone to her ear. "Sharpay, I'm going to have to call you back."

She hung up the phone and tried to give them her best smile. "Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy."

"That is not going to work this time. You have a lot of explaining to do," scolded her father.

She watched as they sat down across from her in the living room. She didn't know what to say except, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Bringing shame upon this family?" demanded her mother.

"Shame? I never wanted that for us." She sighed. She wasn't going to lie anymore. "You don't know Troy like I do."

"I don't care if he is the nicest boy on the planet. He is the captain of the Lakers, damn it!" shouted her father, making Gabriella jump.

"We taught you better than this," said her mother.

Gabriella scoffed. "He is more than just the captain of the Lakers! He is a beautiful man with a kind heart. Shouldn't that matter?"

"Not in my book," said her father. "He is a disgusting, monstrous, disgraceful..."

"He loves me," admitted Gabriella, standing her ground.

Her father was silent. Her mother simply stared at her like she had two heads. He stood up slowly. "Excuse me?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. He loves me. He was actually here a few hours ago. He had been staying with me for the past few days."

"And have you two..." started her mother, insinuating the obvious.

Gabriella paused, but nodded. She was not going to lie about anything to her parents. "Yes. We have."

"Gabriella Marie Montez," started her father, his voice getting low and dark. "I forbid you to see this man again."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't control who I see." She shook her head and gestured to the door. "You both can leave now. Until you are ready to accept my choices, then I won't see you both."

Without a single thought, her parents walked toward the door. Her father turned around before heading out, following his wife. He looked at his daughter sadly, yet sternly. "If you don't leave this boy once and for all, then you are no longer my daughter."

Gabriella simply watched him leave, only breaking down in tears when they were finally gone. Her life felt like it was falling apart at the seams. She just wanted Troy here. Nobody else.

* * *

Later that evening in Los Angeles, Troy was finally back home. Though, he was missing Gabriella. He knew that she needed him because photographers and reporters would soon catch wind of her in Boston. They would be trying to trample her with questions and photos. But first, he had to clear the air back home.

Yet, when he arrived at his apartment, the air was only thick when he spotted Matthew at the step. He rolled his eyes and ignored him, unlocking the door. Once they got inside though, the heat was on.

"You sick fuck," insulted Matthew, pushing him forward.

Troy turned around and pushed him backward, glaring at him. "I didn't fucking do anything!"

"Bullshit. It is all over the news in the entire world. People know that you were in Boston with that fucking cheerleader. Who the hell do you think you are? You are going to ruin our reputation!" shouted Matthew.

Troy sighed. "You think I didn't know that little fact? But, I could care less."

Matthew watched him put his things down and walk into the kitchen. He followed him, though. "What did you say?"

Troy got a water bottle out of the refrigerator and scoffed. "I don't care about the reputation, okay? Not when I have her. All that doesn't matter to me. I don't care what the world thinks of us."

"Well, you should. This isn't just our reputation, but yours. You can catch serious backlash from this," scolded Matthew.

"I don't care," repeated Troy.

Matthew sighed, glaring at him. "Coach has already scheduled a press conference tomorrow."

Troy looked at him curiously. "What the hell for?"

"You're going to deny that you are dating a Celtics cheerleader and say that it is all a big misunderstanding," explained Matthew.

He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't deny something like that. He'd be lying to Gabriella and to his heart. "No. I'm not doing it."

"Quit thinking about her. Think about yourself for once," said Matthew, storming out of the apartment.

Troy simply watched him leave and sighed, shaking his head. "Like that's going to happen."

His phone began to ring and he sighed, hoping it wasn't some reporter. He smiled though, seeing Gabriella's name pop up. He answered it happily. "Hey. I'm glad it's you."

Gabriella was quiet and he could hear sniffling. "Troy."

"What's wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

She sighed, knowing she had to tell him the truth. She didn't want to keep something like this from him. "Troy, my parents know."

Troy chuckled lightly. "Of course they know. You told them before all of this came out."

"I told them that I was seeing someone." She paused. "But, I never said it was you."

"Wait. You did tell them. They wanted to meet me." Troy stopped himself, suddenly feeling betrayed. Gabriella had lied to him? "Why didn't you tell them my name in the first place?"

Gabriella stayed silent on the subject, not even sure what she should say.

Troy sighed heavily. "Are you ashamed of being with me, Gabriella? Is that it?"

"What? No, Troy! I just..."

"No, you know what? Forget it," interrupted Troy. He had had too much to deal with already. So, he hung up the phone and tossed it across the room, letting it hit the carpet.

Things just got even worse.

* * *

Cameras were being prepped, reporters were murmuring, and Troy was nearly sweating buckets. He was in his best suit, his hair was perfectly coiffed in its fauxhawk, and he had the perfect poker face. On the outside, he was going to physically deny that he had a relationship with Gabriella. On the inside, he was conflicted. She had never told her parents his name in the first place. She had lied to him. What was he to do?

"Ready?" asked his coach. "Go out there and fix this mess."

Troy nodded and exhaled heavily, walking out onto the platform. He was met with the flash of cameras, shouting, and even more sweat. He sighed and sat in front of a microphone, folding his hands in front of him. He would answer questions later.

"Most of you know by now that I was in Boston. That is true, of course. I would never claim a fan of mine a liar," started Troy. He paused. This was it. "But, the truth about the girl is..."

He was about to deny Gabriella, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do that to her. That was wrong. He couldn't deny the girl that he loved. He would be lying right back to her. He looked towards the center camera, knowing she would be watching. He tried to tell her with his eyes, but he knew he had to be brave and tell her with his words.

"The truth is what you all have heard," he said. "Yes, I am dating a Celtics cheerleader. Yes, I was in Boston with her. All the rumors you have heard are true. Unless you have heard some that I haven't."

A reporter stood up. "Is it true that you guys eloped in Boston?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "No." From the corner of his eye, he could see his teammates and his coach giving him the disapproving look. This was not their plan, but Troy didn't care.

Another reporter stood up. "Troy, are you two in love?"

Troy looked at the camera again, smiling. Truly, he was smiling at Gabriella. He wouldn't lie. Not anymore. "Yes. I do love her."

The cameras flashed again as more questions sounded. Troy was no longer feeling nervous and he was no longer scared. He was confident. He was confident in his relationship.

And he was confident in his love.


	9. Chapter 9

___Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to anything, anybody, or anyplace in the High School Musical series. This is purely for fictional and entertainment purposes._

* * *

___Summary: Troy Bolton is the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. When he suddenly sets his eyes on a cheerleader from a rival team, he is unprepared for the love and rejection he receives throughout his relationship._

* * *

___For The Love of Rivalry_

___Chapter Nine_

Troy walked off the platform, ignoring the shouting from the reporters and their camera clicks. He had just defied his coach and his team. He had told the truth when they wanted him to lie about everything. He had followed his heart. And hopefully, Gabriella had been watching. He felt so bad about how they left things earlier. He wanted her to know that he still did love her and that he didn't want to lose her. He just hoped she was watching.

His coach grabbed his arm once Troy was out of view from the photographers. He was glaring at Troy. "What the hell did you just do? You didn't do anything that I said! Do you want your career to go down the toilet?"

"It won't," said Troy, shrugging. "What makes you think that this will affect my career?"

His coach sighed softly, shaking his head. "Troy, the world will not like this."

"I know they won't. But, it's my life. I mean, you don't know Gabriella like I do," said Troy. He started smiling. "She is so beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. She is everything that I could ever hope for. I mean, it's about the person. Not about their career."

The coach couldn't help but chuckle at Troy's explanation. "Never thought you would be the one to bare his soul to me."

Troy chuckled. "Coach, you're married. Right?"

"It's been over 25 years," said the coach.

"You would always do anything for her, right? You'd always defend her?" asked Troy.

Coach nodded, smiling. "Every day for the rest of my life. Maybe even after."

"Coach, I promise that I will keep defending our team too. I won't do anything to jeopardize our chances of winning that championship," promised Troy.

"Wouldn't Gabriella be upset if her team loses?" chuckled coach.

Troy chuckled as well. "No. In fact, she hopes we win. But, don't tell anybody that. I don't think she wants the team to hate her."

* * *

Gabriella paced back and forth in her living room, staring at her cell phone. It had been silent for way too long. She wanted Troy to call her. She should have called him, though. But she was afraid. She didn't want to get his voice mail. She didn't want to get forwarded to an automated messaging system.

Maybe hope for them was lost.

It began to ring. She rushed for it and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Troy, I am so so sorry. I am not ashamed of your name, okay? I love you so much. I can't believe we had to talk like that. We should never argue."

Troy was silent for a moment, secretly smiling at Gabriella's attempt for an apology. "Did you see my press conference?"

Gabriella furrowed her brows. "What? No, I'm sorry. I was waiting for you to call this entire time. I wasn't even thinking about it. I didn't even know about the press conference."

Troy sighed softly. "Well, the team and the coach arranged it so I could deny that I was in Boston with you. Like, I wasn't dating you."

Gabriella frowned. "Oh. I see."

"But, I didn't deny it. I couldn't lie to myself, my heart, or you. I couldn't tell a crowd of people and the entire world that I wasn't dating you." Troy smiled. "I told everybody that I was dating you and that I am in love with you."

Gabriella tried to keep her tears at bay, but she failed. She cracked through a giggle. "Troy, I can't believe you did that."

"I did it for us, Gabriella. I really do love you," said Troy.

"I love you too," whispered Gabriella. She paused. "I want to see you."

Troy smiled, rubbing his scruffy chin. "Well, we still have a while until the playoffs or training begin. Why don't you come here? Right now. It's still early."

"What? But, it'll be late when I get there," said Gabriella, shaking her head.

"So? I'll be there when you land."

Gabriella suddenly had a thought and frowned. "Troy, the whole world knows about us. I've never had photographers around me."

"Hey, don't worry. They will be annoying and I won't lie. They are going to be there when you least expect it," said Troy. "But I promise, I will protect you. I make sure you don't get hurt. Especially by me."

Gabriella couldn't believe this. She was dating a guy that should be her rival. She was going to be thrown into a world that would be pure chaos with strange men and flashing lights. She would be in magazines, on the news, and around the world. People would see her at her worst and her best.

But, she had Troy. Troy would protect her.

She believed him.

* * *

Troy could see them. Who couldn't? They were parked outside, inside, and around him. They were flashing their lights, clicking their cameras, and asking their questions left and right. They were asking him quite an array of questions, too.

"Troy, where is your girlfriend?"

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"When are you two going to have a reality show?"

"How will this affect your career?"

All Troy did was roll his eyes. He laughed to himself at the questions as he adjusted his sunglasses and put his hands in his pockets. He looked around the terminal, seeing the blinking lights outside of a plane landing. It was nearing midnight in about an hour or so. He knew it was late, but he was here for Gabriella. He was just lucky that she agreed to seeing him and leaving to see him this soon.

And she was here now.

He smiled when he saw that she was the first person walking out of the doors with her duffel bag and her beautiful smile when she spotted him. She waved childishly and rushed over to him. It was amazing, too. It was like she didn't even notice as the cameras began clicking when she jumped into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and moaned in appreciation at the feel of her skin and the smell of her body. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she murmured into his neck. She was still smiling. "Thank you so much for being here."

"Always," said Troy, looking into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her, not giving a damn about the photographers. He didn't give a damn about their shouting or their questions. And, he didn't give a damn that they were even there.

He finally had Gabriella back in his arms.

Reluctantly, he put her back down on the ground and picked up her bag. He held her hand and smiled. "You ready?"

"I've been ready," she said, smiling up at him.

Troy glanced at the photographers as they slowly began to walk towards the exit. He leaned down towards her ear. "I promise to always protect you, okay?"

Gabriella simply nodded and exhaled heavily, her heart pounding. She clung on to him as they were suddenly a two person parade. She felt scared and nervous. There were these strange men poking cameras at her and they were firing questions at them that she had no clue about. Troy wasn't kidding. It was scary.

Troy kept a hold of Gabriella, keeping his head down. He could feel her shaking and he could practically hear her heart beating hard. She was scared. He knew that. He would do anything to protect her. She was his life now.

"Troy, Gabriella!"

"Over here! Give us a smooch!"

"Don't be camera shy!"

"Are you guys getting married soon?"

Gabriella giggled when they were finally outside and near the vehicle. "Marriage? Really?"

Troy chuckled as he put her duffel bag in the trunk. He opened up her door and smiled. "In you go."

Gabriella smiled and got in, shutting the door once she got inside. She ducked her head from the photographers as they crowded around the vehicle. She heard Troy get inside and sighed heavily, glad they could have privacy to talk.

"Wow."

Troy smiled as they pulled away, leaving the jungle behind them. "I told you."

"Thanks for protecting me," said Gabriella, smiling at him.

Troy held her hand. "Always."

Troy took a few turns on some interstates and highways before they finally reached his apartment. Troy helped her with her bag again and went up the steps, opening the door for her. He watched as she walked in slowly, admiring the apartment.

"Well?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella smiled at him. "Surprisingly, it's lovely."

Troy smiled at her, setting her duffel bag down. He walked over to her and gripped her waist. "You're lovely."

"Mhm," sighed Gabriella, allowing him to kiss her.

Their lips moved together, growing more passionate as they realized how much they missed each other. Hands roamed and buttons began to fly as they maneuvered towards the bedroom. Troy kicked the door shut behind him and kissed Gabriella's neck, moving his hands down her bare arms. He loved the feel of her skin.

"So soft," he murmured, voicing his thoughts.

Gabriella smiled, running her hands over his bare chest. He was so muscular. She had missed his body so much. And, she didn't want to wait for it. "I want you."

"Good. Because I want you too," smiled Troy, reaching for her bra clasp around her bare skin.

All it took was Gabriella's giggle for Troy to drop their bodies on the bed in a fuss of love, kisses, touching, and so much time to make up.


End file.
